poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Misty and Defeat A Legendary Pokemon
They went to the door and they saw a Machine who looks like Pan, Gumdramon is using his Power and it create a Room USApyon: Misty! Gumdramon: Almost there! They went to the Portal and found Misty with Giovanni Giovanni: Ha ha ha! Now that's what I called a Digivice. Well, thanks for helping! And have a nice day. He disappeared Misty: Gumdramon! Behind you! It was DemiDevimon and his Heartless DemiDevimon: What's the matter? Can't fight in this Lair? Shoutmon: Better thing again! They are fighting them and their are too many of them Damemon: There's too many of them! Jibanyan: Let's go! Then Ash appeared and Pikachu shock DemiDevimon Ash: Sorry, I'm late. Then he summon all his Pokemon Ash: You all have to get out of here now! Shoutmon: What about you and Pikachu? Ash: We're gonna show them how they can mess with a true hero! They are escape DemiDevimon: Hold it right there! Then Pikachu stop him Back to our Heroes Misty: Gumdramon, you better help Ash. Gumdramon: He'll be fine. Ash: Look He and Pikachu has their Limit. And they cannot win the fight. Gumdramon: Then we should go help them. USApyon: You all have to get out of here, Dani! They left and our Heroes is helping Ash and Pikachu to fight DemiDevimon and the Heartless and they did it DemiDevimon: I have enough of this place! I'll deal with you next time! He left and our Heroes is escaping the Underground Giovanni Can everything could possible get any better then this? This time Ash is going down for good. Back to our Heroes They made it out of here Giovanni: Well, if it isn't everyone's favourite trainer washout. You really mess up this time. Shoutmon: No one likes a sore loser like you, Giovanni. Giovanni: Zip it, Loud Mouth! Ash: Then let me. No one like a sure loser like you, Giovanni. Giovanni: I know. I know, but have you go check on the Legendary Pokemon your Pikachu neglected to finish off? I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, boy. He disappeared Gumdramon: Stop! Goivanni: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to. Ash went to the Martial art Tournament and he looks down Ash: This can't be. They saw the Legendary Pokemon who is still alive and wreck everything in the Tournament Professor: Ash, thank goodness your okay. Ash: I failed. Dawn: It was your fault. Ash: I left everybody, unprotected. Giovanni was right! I was a.... Worst Pokemon Trainer! Professor Oak: Aw, come on. Ash, you cannot let yourself down for this. Misty: Ash... Gumdramon: Professor Oak was right. You cannot let yourself down. You're gonna be a Pokemon Master. Ash: Some Pokemon Master I am. Misty is carrying Ash to Safety Damemon: Ash needs our help. Jibanyan: Yeah! Professor Oak Don't think you can fight him without us. Then all of Ash's Fitness and their Pokemon are helping them Misty: We're in. They are fighting Legendary Pokemon and they defeated it Hours Later Misty: Ash. Pikachu: Pika... Ash: I let you down... I'm just... Worthless. Misty: It wasn't your fault. Hey, even trainer and Pokemon would be exhausted. Gumdramon: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest. Komasan: There's won't be any games for you, anyway. Ash's Mom: Don't worry about my son. I'll take care of him. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro. I own you big time. Gumdramon: No Problem, it's not big deal. Just let us know if Team Rocket or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it. USApyon: That's right. That's what Heroes are for, Dani! Max: When did you guy make Heroes? Shoutmon: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road. Officer Jenny: Alright. Don't be stranger. Komasan: Ash I hope you feel better soon, even Pikachu. Ash: Yeah. Jibanyan: Professor Oak? Professor Oak: Oh! My bad! Take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time! We have some serious training to catch up. Gumdramon: Well, time to go. Oh right! We almost forgot. The Pokemon Stone. It began to glow, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it create a Crown Symbol, the Stone is Glowing and it revealed a Crest, he aim it and got the Crest